Harry & Ginny are Broken
by JameronLoganica2012
Summary: I listened to this song and it reminded me of the brake up between Harry and Ginny. Basically it's Harry telling Ginny that he loves her and it kills him to do this but her protection means more to him than anything. It's the next thing to being with her
1. Summary

Summary-I listened to this song and it reminded me of the brake up between Harry and Ginny. Basically it's Harry telling Ginny that he loves her and it kills him to do this but her protection means more to him than anything. It's the next thing to being with her.


	2. Broken

Everyone had left and was on their way to the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Ginny were in the entrance of the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione walked back into the Great Hall to say their final good byes to Dumbledore. The best wizard in the world and great mentor in Harry's opinion. Ron held Hermione in his arms whiled she sobbed hard onto his shoulders.

Harry turned to Ginny and took her hands. He hoped that Ron wouldn't kill him for this.

"Ginny, look. I can't be involved with you. He uses people I am close to and he has used you once before. I can't have him do it this time. It would be like looking my parents, Cedric, and Sirius all over again!" Harry said hoping she would understand.

"Well that's a noble reason!" Ginny said on the verge of crying.

"You sure?" she asked him understanding what he meant but wanting to make sure this is what he wants even if it was killing her inside.

"Yes. I'm sorry but I can't!" Harry said with his heart spliting into half with every word trying not to cry.

"Can't or won't?" she asked.

"Both!" he said staring into her eyes.

Ginny bends her head down.

"But Ginny?!" Harry said taking one hand under her chin and lifting it up to make her look at him.

"Rember..." he said kissing her right cheek.

"That..." he said kissing her left cheek.

"I..." he said kissing her chin.

"Love..." he said kissing the top of he nose.

"You!" he said before taking her lips to his for their final loving kiss for now.

"It doesn't feel like it." she said with tears threating to fall from her face.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_

_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts _

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing _

_With a broken heart that's still beating _

_In the pain there is healing _

_In your name I find meaning _

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on _

_I'm barely holdin' on to you _

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head _

_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead _

_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes _

_That are looking for purpose, they're still looking for life _

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing _

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain there is healing _

_In your name I find meaning _

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on _

_I'm barely holdin' on to you _

_I'm hanging on another day just to see what you will throw my way _

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say _

_You said that I will be ok _

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone _

_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing _

_With a broken heart that's still beating _

_In the pain there is healing _

_In your name I find meaning _

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on _

_I'm barely holdin' on to you _

_I'm holdin' on _

_I'm holdin' on _

_I'm holdin' on _

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

Harry who had sung his heart out to her gave her a kiss on the forhead. Walk around her grabbing his bookbag and walk out the font door. While she waited for the others. He cried while he remembered his first kiss with Ginny.

_**He don't know where he got the courage to do it but he did it. He kissed Ginny Weasley. And to his surpise she kissed back. He just hoped that Ron won't kill him for this.**_

End


End file.
